


The party

by LMR



Series: The meetings [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody movie, Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMR/pseuds/LMR
Summary: Freddie and Jim meet and don't get off to the best start. Based on Bohemian Rhapsody promo videos and pics.I do not own Bohemian Rhapsody





	The party

Jim slipped into the empty living room he had spotted earlier, before the party went into full swing, he quietly shut the door behind him. With a sense of relief, from getting away from the loud drugged up party goers, he slipped a hand into his trouser pocket and clasped a hand around his cigarette packet. After fumbling for a cigarette for a moment longer and his lighter, he put one in his mouth, but was interrupted before he lit it by a pointed cough from behind him. 

He turned around in surprise to see a man sat at a piano, he pulled the cigarette from his mouth. Jim could see how he'd missed the guy, he was sat with his chin perched on his hands practically hidden by the piano. He recognised him from earlier, the flamboyant man whose party it was and who Jim had dismissed as being a pervert when the man had licked the foam of his french martini while maintaining eye contact with Jim, who had made it for him as requested. 

Although it was not, by far, the dirtiest or most promiscious thing Jim had ever witnessed, or even just witnessed at this party, the display made Jim flush and glance away from him after a few seconds. Jim had been relieved when the guy's attention was diverted by a blond irishman, who led him away from Jim. 

The man watched Jim without saying anything, after a moment of discomfort Jim spoke up.  
"Lost your crown?" 

The man lifted his head up and leaned back looking surprised. "No, I believe it is currently being worn by a naked statue."

Jim was unsure how to respond to that. "I'm sorry I didn't think anyone was in here."

The host stood up and walked towards his couch, Jim noted that he even did this with a flare. "That's quite alright dear, although I would prefer you use an ashtray." He sat down and pushed a silver ashtray towards Jim. 

Jim paused, " I wasn't..." before trailing off, he was after still holding a cigarette and lighter. 

The guy indicated for Jim to have a seat, which he did hesitanly, unsure if he was about to be fired for shirking his duties. 

"Please go ahead, do you mind if I have one as well?" The man asked.

Jim shrugged and handed him a cigarette, he tensed when the man's fingers brushed his and became more uncomfortable when the man kept his strange, oddly sexual eye contact with him when Jim lit their cigarettes.

"I'm Freddie." The man said, after breathing out the smoke. 

Jim nodded pretending to know that already, he didn't know who half of the people at this party were, much to the amusement of the other bartender, Alice. But Jim tried to hide his complete unawareness from Freddie, since the previous guests who he had served seemed rather put out at his blank stare when they realised he had no idea who they were. Freddie was watching him with an expectant look, Jim stared back trying to work out who this man was. 

In truth Jim only knew Freddie was the host of the party because Alice had whispered in his ear when Freddie had been prancing down the stairs with a crown on his head. " There's our employer." She said with reverance. Where Alice had been excited by the attendents at the party, Jim had spent the night annoyed and unimpressed with their antics, not to mention embarrassed by the nudity. 

He was only here because Sergei, the organiser of the staff, had begged him to step in when the actual bartender had quit at the last minute. "Please Jim, you can mix drinks and your not a crazed fan, I need your help." Sergei had begged, not mentioning the reason the previous bartender had quit, which Jim knew to be due to Sergei having slept with half of his waiting staff, male and female, much to the dismay of the his lover, the bartender.

Freddie was still looking at him. Jim piped up. "I'm Jim." 

Freddie nodded still looking expectant. "I'm Freddie Mercury." He said

Jim nodded again and took a drag. He still didn't know who the fuck this guy was.

Freddie leaned back against his couch, crossing his legs with a flourish. Jim glanced at Freddie's red leather pants and then quickly looked away, his face heating up.

"You blush a lot." Freddie said, grabbing a bottle of beer off his coffee table and taking a sip. Then when Jim didn't reply he went on. "I thought you were going to faint when the naked models came out."

Jim glanced at him, surprised Freddie had been watching him earlier in the evening. "It was rather unexpected." He finally said.

"Not particularly. Not at one of these parties, surely you're used to it. Bartending at these sorts of events." Freddie replied.

Jim shrugged tugging at his bow tie. "Actually i'm just standing in for the real bartender, I'm a barber." 

Freddie looked interested. "Really a barber? Well you make a good martini, is that uncomfortable?" He indicated to Jim's tie, "You can take it off if you like, here let me." 

Before Jim could blink, Freddie had uncrossed his legs, put his cigarette out in the ashtray and moved across the couch towards Jim in a matter of seconds. Freddie plucked the cigarette out of Jim's hand and put it in the ashtray and began tugging at Jim's tie. After a moment of shock Jim came to notice that Freddie clearly had no idea how to undo a bowtie. Jim also noticed how close Freddie's bare chest was to his own. He swallowed and moved his hands to grasp Freddie's, whose large eyes blinked up to meet his own.

"What are you doing?" Jim croaked.

"I know you're coy, but don't be so naive dear." Freddie murmered.

"I have a partner." Jim said.

"Does that matter? I'm sure Paul was very clear when he sent you in here, I'm not after anything more than a good time." Jim flushed, this time from anger. Freddie leaned in even closer to whisper, "I'll show you things that will make you blush for months."

Jim pulled his head back, "You're perverse. I don't know what sordid arrangement you and Paul have, but I just came in here to have a smoke. Now if you'll excuse me." Jim said with obvious disgust. 

Freddie looked at him in surprise and was interrupted from saying anything else by the door opening. They both jumped and looked over at the man who walked in. Jim recognised him as the blond Irishman from earlier. The man took in the sight before him and laughed. Jim glanced at Freddie's hands still clasped in his and their proximity on the couch. He jerked away from Freddie and stood up. 

"Freddie really? You can't go five minutes without trying to fuck someone?" The man said, who Jim assumed was Paul. The man glanced at Jim with contempt and then eyed him appraisingly. "Although I'll admit he has an appeal, even if he is the staff."

Freddie chirped up. "Well I had to find something to do while you were off enjoying yourself." 

The blond laughed and wandered over to the drinks cabinet, Jim feeling humiliated walked over to the door and without speaking or looking back left the room. He wandered around the party looking for Sergei and then spotting Alice, hurried over to her. She was intently watching a pretty, long blond haired man laughing at whatever an equally attractive dark haired woman had just said. Jim tapped her on the shoulder.

"Alice i'm going home." Jim said, wanting to get out this place as quickly as possible. 

Alice looked at him in surprise. "Are you alright Jim? You look ill." 

"I think I'm coming down with something." He replied, then tensed when he heard a familar laugh.

He glanced over to see Freddie and the blond man standing in the centre of the room, chatting away to a circle of people. Freddie looked up and met Jim's gaze, he had retrieved his crown and was once again wearing it. Jim hurriedly looked back at Alice.

"If you see Sergei, tell him I've gone home." Jim said quietly.

Alice stared at him, she looked over at Freddie. "Freddie Mercury's watching you.' She noted before meeting Jim's eyes, " Are you ok? Did something happen?" 

Jim shook his head. "Nothing happened.I'll see you later." He said, rushing away before she could reply.

Jim hurried out of the house, using the exit he had been shown earlier by Sergei. He would not be doing Sergei anymore favours and hoped to god he would never see the likes of Freddie Mercury ever again.


End file.
